


An immortals wounds.

by MikeyandIkes



Series: Demon Shane and Killer Ryan [5]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Demon Hunters, Other, Ryan protects Shane, Ryan stabs a man, Shane almost dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:45:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeyandIkes/pseuds/MikeyandIkes
Summary: Shane protects Ryan a lot.Time for Ryan to return the favor.





	An immortals wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this please tell me what you'd like to see happen with Demon Shane and Killer Ryan.

Shane was in agony. 

Writhing around on the ground, he tried to get up before a heavy boot was brought down onto his head and he fell to the ground once more, screeching in agony as he felt the hunter above him pour holy water onto his back. 

Shane saw something being sprinkled around him before it was set on fire, Shane reached out only to scream and jerk his hand back away from the flame. Holy fire, dirty play.

Shane glared up at the men and suddenly his body was on fire, bones aching and he started to scream louder, an exorcism. 

A million things raced through Shane's mind, mostly Ryan. Okay it was all Ryan. 

Ryan's smile, Ryan's laugh, Ryan sleeping, Ryan's heartbeat, Ryan's eyes, Ryan covered in blood. Ryan, Ryan, Ryan. 

At that moment, almost as if summoned, Ryan appeared in the doorway, shooting the one preforming the exorcism before the second hunter noticed the shorter man, grabbing a gun and shooting Ryan's shoulder, Ryan dropping the gun with a wince and a cry before he was tackled to the floor, the hunter going limp after a small tussle and Ryan crawled out from under the body, heading to a red canister and extinguishing the fire, running over to Shane. 

"Are you okay?! Did they hurt you?!" Ryan asked, a little frantic as Shane painfully shifted to look human, staring up at Ryan's big brown scared eyes and he swallowed heavily, 

"I'll be fine....thanks Ryan" 

Shane was fucked. 

He'd fallen for Ryan.


End file.
